Over the years, classrooms have been constructed having doors to isolate the classroom from adjacent hallways and other portion of the building. At times there has been a desire to avoid door handles having the ability to lock the handle from the inside of the classroom. Further, previously it was desirable to make the classrooms accessible from the hallway to eliminate the possibility of restricting access into the classroom. Thus, many school building walls and doors have been constructed to achieve these desires. However, recent social events has generated a need to allow teachers the ability to barricade and restrict access into their classrooms. Prior devices to barricade a classroom door include limitations that do not allow for the rapid placement and removal of the barricade device. For example, prior attempts have been made to barricade a classroom door without a door knob locking mechanism, however these devices have required mounting of the device onto a portion of the door or doorjamb. Other attempts have required structural modifications to the floor or door jamb. The shortcomings of other prior classroom door restraints also increases the likelihood that an intruder could overcome the restraint through force or easy removal.